


[旭润]生辰

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Ashes of Love (TV), 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent
Summary: 一发完小甜饼
Relationships: 旭润 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	[旭润]生辰

上  
· · ·  
空旷，寂寥。  
这天界向来无寒冷一说——当然，只是针对于那些从未体会过悲切彻骨的神仙而言。  
润玉觉得自己不像个神。  
虽名冠夜神一职，可说到底——其实天界的人都该知晓吧，所谓夜神，不过闲职。他的存在，向来不被待见。  
他人面见夜神大殿的表面礼节从来都是少不了的，可敷衍的笑容之后是什么，谁又能知晓呢。  
过些时日便是旭凤的生辰了。  
啊，自己不一直都是可有可无的吗。  
润玉放空了视线，眼神飘忽而没有方向。  
远方若有若无地传来些光亮。  
但总归还是得给旭凤备着些的，他的生辰礼物。润玉想。

· · ·  
无趣的天界，让人生不起计日的欲望。  
还是燎原君的提醒，让润玉想起了今朝便是旭凤的生辰。  
“谢过燎原君，我取些物件便会前去。”  
余光瞟到燎原君匆匆离开的身影，润玉的眼中含了些艳羡。  
旭凤这个人，真的是很有能让人艳羡的资本呐。  
有些好笑的摇了摇头，润玉收了心思，取了全套的白玉酒具，转身向旭凤的生辰宴所在之处走去。

· · ·  
客套的问候过后，润玉便入了旁座，他谢过了为他斟酒的仙子，径自拿起杯酒，一饮而尽。  
纤长白皙的指间夹着白玉杯，润玉漫不经心的把玩，一向酒量不佳的身子这回也依旧不堪醉饮。  
只见这夜神眸中含着些水光，潋滟了一番光景；唇间漾着轻微的弧度，似笑非笑；颊边染上了些许红晕，迷醉动人——大殿醉酒，原来竟有这般动人！这真是平日难得一见的风景。  
众仙此番作想，旭凤自然也难免多了些遐思。  
谢过了他人的祝贺，又参拜了父帝母神，旭凤便安静的坐在了兄长旁侧。

· · ·  
“润玉，润玉？”眼见着兄长漂亮的眸子都快些合上了，旭凤这才轻轻拍了拍润玉的肩。  
“嗯...嗯？”不慎饮得多了些，再加上这殿中空气闷热，身旁还有只火凤凰不断散发着蒸腾的热气，润玉只觉头脑晕晕乎乎的，“旭...旭凤？”  
“咳...”被润玉这醉酒的小模样迷住了，旭凤不得已轻咳一声来掩饰自己，定定神后，他柔声调侃，“是我，兄长怎得不待我来，便自斟自饮上了？”  
“啊，旭凤你来与我共饮的吗？”很明显润玉糊涂的脑袋还没转旋过来，他将自己手中的杯子举起，搁到眼前，面对着旭凤歪歪扭扭的倒了酒，似乎想要递给旭凤。  
几次都感觉润玉手中的玉杯岌岌可危，旭凤在他倒酒之时一直伸着双手护在润玉两侧，就怕了自家这位一醉酒就变得很不乖巧的兄长大人歪倒下去。  
“嗯？”醉酒的人永远不会安安分分地回答他人的问题，而自己的言语倒是非得得到个回应才舒坦。  
“是是是。”旭凤眉眼间带着些他人看不清的宠溺，连声答应着自家兄长。  
“那你倒是喝啊。”润玉将酒杯伸到旭凤唇前晃悠，却又在旭凤伸手欲接的时候抽了回来，“哈哈..哈，我自己喝，才..才不给你..呢..”  
旭凤好笑的看着自家兄长歪歪斜斜的倒在了桌上，手中的酒杯倾倒了一旁去。  
他向父帝母神报了声，便搀起润玉退了去。  
当然，一旁围观了全程的众仙们也随着两位主人公的退场，从开始的诧异缓缓变得平淡了。  
啊，是该感叹一声大殿和二殿兄弟情深呐！

中  
· · ·  
在离开众人视线后，旭凤便一手穿过润玉肩下，一手穿过人腿弯，将他横抱了起来。  
掂量了一下，旭凤发自内心的感叹了声润玉轻的过了头的分量，以及——从他的角度一览无余的纤细的不行的腰身——被垂下的外袍以及束紧的宽腰带完全凸显出来了。  
兄长，我会将你捧在心尖儿上疼的。  
旭凤心中这般想着，同时缓缓将唇靠在了怀中人的额头上。  
却是没料到，润玉微微睁开了眼，在他用被水汽氤氲了的双眸看向旭凤时，旭凤只觉自己心都快化了。  
酒醉了的兄长可真是惹人爱怜。  
璇玑宫很快便到了，旭凤屏退了向他投来诧异眼神的邝露，挥袖将殿门轻声关上，将怀中的人小心翼翼地平放在软塌上。  
“兄长，醒醒，喝些醒酒茶再休息。”他轻轻摇着润玉，在润玉发出一声不满的轻咛后宠溺地摇了摇头，随即将人扶起，让他依靠在自己宽阔的胸膛上。  
然后自己喝了一口醒酒茶，含在口里，准备将之哺给两颊绯红的润玉。  
润玉事实上也并未彻底丧失意识和自主能力，他终归是有着些许反应的。感受到有清凉的液体被注入口腔，他便不由自主地开始主动向那方索取起来。  
旭凤见他这般反应，自是愉悦地顺水推舟，将舌探入对方的口内，勾起那娇软的舌开始了辗转缠绵。  
润玉被这般攻势勾的反应不过来，在他感觉呼吸不畅——又或许是醒酒茶起了些作用，他醒转过来，便觉得舌头酥麻酸痒，凝神一看，这方才发现了自己和旭凤这般模样。  
“旭，旭凤！”润玉不由得避开旭凤的侵入，惊呼道。  
“嗯？”虽说看不到兄长避开的面上表情，却必定是极为动人的。旭凤舔舔唇，轻勾嘴角。  
他二人都是样貌上呈的，此时成交颈姿势，一方呈现着明显的占有姿态，而另一方则显得略为柔弱。  
“你这是——”润玉想动动身子，却发现自己的身体因醉酒而绵软无力。  
“兄长难道心中不想如此吗。”旭凤极其缓慢地抽开润玉束腰的宽带，一边缓缓诱导着此刻仍被醉意掌控着主要思绪的兄长。  
“我。。”润玉并未察觉旭凤的动作，只是觉得头脑昏沉，却又想思考旭凤的问题，越想越乱。  
“兄长。。难道不觉得舒服吗。。”旭凤将外衫从润玉肩上抚落，又侧首含住了他敏感的耳垂。  
“唔。。好，好奇怪。。”酥痒感好似电流般直冲上脑海，让他浑身发软地更为厉害。  
“兄长何须管奇不奇怪。。。”旭润厮磨着他的耳际，手也不停歇地继续探入了润玉的里衣，“兄长只要说，舒不舒服就行。。”  
“哈啊——”胸前从未被人触摸过的突起忽然之下被旭凤揉搓，润玉险些被快感冲昏了头，尾音都颤了起来，“舒——舒服。。哈啊！”  
得了兄长这好似邀请般的话，旭凤听在耳里就好似兄长在鼓励他一般。  
然，正当他准备进一步爱抚兄长的身子时，门外忽的传来清晰的脚步声。  
“谁——！”

下  
· · ·  
“嗯？”月老有些纳闷，这声音怎的听着不像是润玉，然——他退回去再看了眼殿门——没错啊，这是璇玑宫啊，难道润玉没被旭凤带回这？  
“叔，唔，叔父，”明知道润玉还得应付叔父，旭凤竟反倒在此刻加大了蹂躏他胸前茱萸的力气，害的润玉无法专心，“我，我有些醉了，便先休息了，唔——”  
月老眉头一皱，虽然润玉这般说，但总感觉——像是故意要支开他的样子，有些蹊跷。他正欲再扣扣殿门，忽的听闻殿内传来似乎是强忍住的呜咽声。  
“唔——”被旭凤肆意揉捏着臀肉，润玉险些控制不住高呼出声，他使劲样作凶狠地瞪了旭凤一眼，却不想被旭凤看在眼里，反成了挑逗情趣，还愈发加大了玩弄的力度。  
“旭，旭凤！”润玉将嗓音压得极低，却不想猛地被旭凤翻了过来，穴口也被旭凤的巨物磨蹭着。  
“嘘，小声些，兄长快些敷衍了叔父吧。”私心勾起了旭凤内心邪恶的念头，他将巨挺的阳根在润玉穴口外画着圈，从顶端铃口溢出的些许浓稠液体蹭在了润玉穴口的嫩肉上，淫秽，却也带着些禁忌的快感。  
“你！”润玉回头狠狠地再度瞪了旭凤一眼，终是妥协，强行稳住颤音，向外对答道，“我无事，叔父，您先，哈啊，您先回去吧——”  
润玉猛地捂住了嘴，难以置信的转头看着旭凤，他竟在他回复叔父的时刻进入了他！  
进出的水声在这寂静的空间被无限放大，润玉屏住呼吸，死死地抿住唇，不让自己再发出一丝声音，同时忐忑不安地期盼着月老可以早些离开。  
然事却不遂他愿。  
“小玉儿，你怎么了？我感觉你好像不太舒服啊。”月老直觉有些不对，润玉这个语气，总觉得不太对劲啊，他都想直接推门进去了。  
“别！唔。。叔父我真的——哈啊，我真的无事，您先，先回去吧！”见他放下了捂住唇的手，旭凤竟是猛地加快了抽插的动作，仿佛想要插散润玉的话语。  
“真的吗？”月老很是狐疑，就差没直接推门闯入了。  
“真——真的！”润玉被旭凤直插的前后耸动，手脚都绵软了，他勉力撑起快要溃散的清明，只希望月老可以早些离去。  
“那。。好吧，我先走了啊。”拗不过润玉，月老只得退后一步，不过他走前再度回看了一下殿门——总觉得润玉今天有些问题。  
所幸月老并未进殿，否则他一闻到着殿内驱散不去的膻香味儿，怕是当下便会明了一切了。  
“旭凤，你，你怎能——”润玉正准备好好教训一下这只越来越无法无天的凤凰，却被他连续的进攻逼得说不出一句完整的话来。  
“都怪兄长啊，”旭凤猛地一顶，“都怪兄长太美了，才让我忍不住错过一分一秒进入你的时间啊。”  
“你！”架不住旭凤猛烈的挺动，又因为旭凤这般强词夺理，润玉险些气笑了。  
“玉儿，你可还撑得住？”旭凤一手扶住润玉纤细的腰肢，一手调笑般地轻挑了一下润玉直挺的前端。  
“你，你快些！”润玉佯怒瞟了他一眼，随即嗔怒道。  
“好——”  
旭凤逐渐加快了速度，润玉被顶的说不出话来，只能扶住床边，借着旭凤抓着他腰的力气支撑着，早已垂落颈边的发不断晃着，看得旭凤险些花了眼。  
美人美景。  
刺激的旭凤几度险些没把守住津关，他自从找到了润玉体内那处隐蔽的突起后，便一直顶动着那里，插得润玉喘息连连，全然招架不住。  
“兄长，我要来了——”  
话语方落，润玉便觉后背忽的被一具炙热的身体紧紧贴住，同时一股粗壮的水柱也直射入了自己体内。  
旭凤射完津后并未退出，仍插在润玉紧致的穴内温存着。  
“兄长可还好？”他轻咬着对方的耳际，事后的余韵让人难以舍弃。  
“嗯。”润玉闭上双眼，纵使疲累，但唇角的清浅笑意却仍是荡漾了起来。  
旭凤将对方扶正，温柔地覆上了他的唇。  
今生，我便只得你一人，足矣。


End file.
